


talk slow

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [23]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: heeseung lactates and niki is looking for comfort.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	talk slow

when he was in highschool the whole thing was humiliating.

after fifteen years of his peaceful life, nature decided to make fun of him. one day he just woke up and his chest was wet and aching. sadly it wasn't sweat or water, because his brother decided to prank him. it was milk. that kind of milk which moms produced for their children. after he went to the hospital with his mom, they found out that he had a rare condition which made him produce milk like pregnant women.

he never felt worse with himself than he felt after those two hours he spent in that cursed place.

it wasn't that bad at first. if he didn't squeeze his tits through the day they wouldn't leak or would only produce droplets of milk which wet his shirt just a little so it wasn't really noticeable.

it went worse with time. after his seventeenth birthday it wasn't just droplets. his tits leaked and it was BAD. and annoying. if he thought that the hospital visit was the most embarrassing experience in his life, the moment his mom bought a breast pump for him was even worse. he cried for a whole night because he thought he was a freak (it wasn't the first time he had thoughts like this, it just hit really hard that day).

his boobs also grew. they were big and his friends always laughed at him because they were bigger than most girls' from their class. he started to wear bras to stop wetting his t-shirt and just to hold his boobs because he didn't like the feeling of the fat sagging.

when he joined the company he was able to hide everything, to his own surprise. for the whole three years he was a trainee, no one found out about his embarrassing secret. he was still bullied in school, but that was okay, his career was more important anyway.

iland was a blur of him hiding in the bathrooms everytime he wanted to change, secretly pumping his chest or never wearing tight clothes so his boobs weren't that visible. no one found out.

then he was chosen as the one to debut and moved in to the dorm with six other guys. it was hard to hide and he was tired of it. he only hoped the other members would accept it and won't make fun of him.

+×+

niki felt homesick sometimes. nobody blamed him for that, he was so young when he left his home in a different country just to achieve his dream.

before living in the dorm with the other six chosen members, he spent these times alone. mostly lying in bed, hugging one of his plushies his parents sent him from japan and crying himself to sleep. he didn't feel homesick that often, but when he felt it hit, it always hit hard. sometimes he didn't have the strength to get out of bed in the morning when he had to go to the company building and practice. he would call his mom in times like this, but that either made him feel slightly better or way worse so he didn't want to risk it too often.

niki was a really strong emotionally and a mature person, but everyone had their breaking point.

he heard a lot about heeseung before going to iland.

he didn't know why but after just the first meeting niki knew that the older will become an important person in his life. lee was really quiet, calm and radiated so much good energy. niki found out a little bit later heeseung was such a mom friend. always ready to help, comfort or just simply give someone a hug or advice. he made sure that everyone was safe, well fed, warm and not hurt in anyway. he quickly became every member's anchor.

one time when nishimura had his regular breakdown and was crying softly into his pillow the older boy quietly came to him and hugged him to his chest whispering soft words to his ear. he didn't make fun of him for being a crybaby, he didn't ask, he just was there to give him comfort. and that was definitely enough. he felt so good in the older's arms, he felt at home.

and then, he found out heeseung's secret. he got into the bathroom where the older was supposed to be taking a bath, because he really needed to pee. instead of heeseung washing up he saw him sitting on the closed toilet lid and holding a weird object to his chest.

niki was later informed it was a breast pump.

he didn't freak out, he didn't think it was weird. it… suited heeseung.

he was fascinated, especially when lee explained everything to him. how he said that the milk was just like the milk produced by mothers. after hearing everything, niki just wanted to have a taste.

and he was going to get it. because nishimura riki was someone who always said whatever was on his mind and got what he wanted.

when another wave of homesickness came, he knew what he should do. he was with heeseung in the dorm, the other members at their individual practices.

the older was sitting in the living room, eating ramen in front of tv when niki came into the room. without saying anything he went to the sofa and laid his head on lee's lap. hee cooed and started stroking his baby's hair.

they stayed like this for over half an hour when niki started moving around. finally he brought his face into heeseung chest, just between his breast.

"baby? is everything okay?" he asked after he heard a sob from the younger.

"m-mommy…" he whispered and lee was sure he heard it wrong. "m-mommy please, i- baby needs your milk" he said, a little louder this time.

heeseung couldn't believe what he's hearing. "niki? what are you saying?" at his words the younger pushed his head even harder, lee could feel his shirt getting wet with tears.

"mommy please… baby has been good, baby w-wants mommy's milk" nishimura said and who was heeseung to say no to him?

lee cooed at the younger and kissed his forehead. he moved so he could take off his shirt more easily and giggled quietly at the younger's protest. he finally took off his shirt.

niki put his head on the older's chest and looked up the last time just to make sure heeseung is really willing to do it. after the older smiled gently and quietly whispered "go for it, baby", niki took the closest nipple to his lips and started sucking on it.

and fuck. he loved this feeling so much. he felt warm on the inside, loved and not so lonely. this felt ecstatic and the older's fingers playing with his hair made everything even better. he was so relaxed. his eyes were closed and he was breathing steadily through his nose. he was in love with the feeling and seeing that, heeseung didn't mind giving it to him. it made niki feel so good. he kinda felt like he's just a little kid again, being close to his mommy after he had a bad dream. the milk tasted so sweet on his tongue.

heeseung was looking down at the boy all this time, he looked so cute. beautiful like a little doll. his plump lips wrapped around lee's nipple, his eyelids closed and his thick eyelashes touching his cheek. niki was ethereal in the older's eyes and he was so happy he could make him feel better, by sharing his milk with him. he never thought about this before, but he wouldn't mind doing that again for his baby.

"c-can we sleep like this, mommy?" niki whispered so quietly that heeseung almost didn't catch it, but after a second he smiled and kissed the younger's forehead again.

"of course, baby… are you tired? do you want to go to sleep now or stay up for just a little bit more?"

"now mommy, please."

so the older one lied down with nishimura still in his arms, attached to the other nipple. they said their goodnights quietly and went to sleep, both feeling happy and cared for.

and when other members saw them, in the same position they fell asleep, when they came back home, they said nothing about it.

only jungwon, after two days of hesitating, asked heeseung about that and after listening to the explanations he might or might not asked for the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
